Fürocious Führer
Fürocious Führer is a Third-generation American Unterganger, who specializes in Hitler Plays Video Games parodies, and other such video game related series. About Fürocious Führer joined YouTube on September 26th, 2014. His first parody was "Hitler Starts a Let's Play Channel", however this video was unfortunately taken down. His Let's Play series feature Hitler (and the residents of the bunker) playing video games in the Planning Room of their bunker, with impressive skill at doing so, compared to the gameplay of other Untergangers' Hitlers. The first Let's Play uploaded to the channel was of Super Mario World, or rather, Super Mario Advance 3: Super Mario World. Since then, it has been routine of the channel to play Mario games, or Nintendo in general. Style Furocious' first let's play, of Super Mario World, introduced several key gags of his Hitler Plays series, which he would carry on to future parodies, such as the Jumpcut, a means to skip over unnecessary filler footage that could bore viewers, Hitler's extreme hatred toward Jodl (even acknowledging respecting Fegelein more than he does Jodl), at whom he constantly throws pencils at, and at one time, even shoots in the head, only to realize that the entire bunker is immortal due to their ability to "object to death", his respect and admiration toward Goebbels, and Krebs' and the bunker's pet fish, Captain Fish, who is by all means extremely talented, even moreso than a fish should be capable of. During Hitler Plays parodies, no actual footage of the Bunker itself is featured until the very end of the parody, as the bunker is intended to be playing live from the Planning Room, and in order to prevent the scenes from jumping around (and most especially leaving the Planning Room), no reaction windows are displayed (unlike other let's players) and instead, Hitler's reactions and surroundings are based solely on audio and gagtitles. At the end of the video, Hitler and his officers are shown planning for future let's plays and parodies, or in certain cases, reacting to shocking or undesirable events within the game. Current Series/Parodies Let's Plays *Super Mario World (Sept. 27th, 2014 - Dec. 20th, 2014; 9 parts) (Completed) *Super Mario 64 (Dec. 28th, 2014 - Present) *Wii Sports (Jan. 8th, 2015 - May 1st, 2015; Completed in 3 parts) *Super Smash Bros. 64 (200 sub special) (April 3rd, 2015; One-off) *Mario Kart 64 (May 11th, 2015 - Present; Planned to be four-parter) *Goldeneye 64 (Planned, but delayed until further notice due to technical difficulties with Wii) Popular Parodies *Super Smash Bunker: The Clash of Warriors (Jan 8, 2015 - Present) *Rise of the Koopa King (Jun 3, 2015 - Present) *Bunker Bros. Highlight Reels (Dec. 26, 2014 - Present) *Hitler Reacts To Super Smash Bros. 4 Trailers (Nov. 14, 2014) *Hitler Reads a Creepypasta (Feb. 18th, 2015) *Hitler Finds Out His Wii Is Broken (Mar. 18th, 2015) *Hitler Plans To Destroy McDolfld's (May 17th, 2015) *Hitler Talks To His Brother (May 22nd, 2015) Category:Third-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Unterganger Awards Recipients